In recent years, various kinds of electronic devices, such as a tablet, a PDA and a smartphone, have been developed. Most of these electronic devices include touch-screen displays for facilitating input operations by users.
By touching a menu or an object, which is displayed on the touch-screen display, by a finger or the like, the user can instruct an electronic device to execute a function which is associated with the menu or object.
However, most of existing electronic devices with touch-screen displays are consumer products which are designed to enhance operability on various media data such as video and music, and are not necessarily suitable for use in a business situation such as a meeting, a business negotiation or product development. Thus, in business situations, paper-based pocket notebooks have still been widely used.
In business situations, there are cases that electronic devices are expected to function as digital tools which can make easier the re-use of handwritten information which was created in the past. Thus, it is necessary to realize a new technique which enables easy handling of handwritten information.